


My Yandere Boyfriend

by shion_0119



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, VIXX Leo - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, Yandere, blossom tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shion_0119/pseuds/shion_0119
Summary: Hi hi! I'm Shion, and this is my first time using this platform to post my stories.This is a story that took me a few days to complete, and I thought of giving it a try to post it somewhere for people to read. It's not the best work, and I have never really written anything like this before.It might be disturbing at the last chapter, just wanted to give a heads-up before I forget-This is for fun, and I am actually emotionally unstable. So, erm... if you have any thing to suggest or want me to correct, try not to be too harsh hehe..Enjoy reading I guess :)
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader, Jung Taekwoon/Shion, Leo/Shion
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I'm Shion, and this is my first time using this platform to post my stories.  
> This is a story that took me a few days to complete, and I thought of giving it a try to post it somewhere for people to read. It's not the best work, and I have never really written anything like this before.  
> It might be disturbing at the last chapter, just wanted to give a heads-up before I forget- 
> 
> This is for fun, and I am actually emotionally unstable. So, erm... if you have any thing to suggest or want me to correct, try not to be too harsh hehe..
> 
> Enjoy reading I guess :)

I used to think… I finally found the happiness which I have been looking for… 

The one who can give me the support I need… the warmth I want… and the love I craved for….

I thought I found the only thing I needed, but only for it to be taken away because of my family background… 

Being born in a rich family is not really the bestest thing to happen, especially if you have parents who rather arrange a marriage for you than letting you seek for your own happiness…

Well… that is the fate that was somewhat set for me to accept… 

...but… the more I think about it… the more I really hated this reality… 

Sure… the boy I fell in love with is just an average person with an average life, but… he taught me so much about life in a normal High-School… he was always there for me with a sincere heart… He can be blunt sometimes… but… that’s what I really want… I want someone who is sincerely honest about things… 

For some weird reason, people will always sugarcoat their words… Trying to impress me and stuff just because I come from a rich family… 

That boy however… he didn’t really care if I am rich or not… he didn’t even know about it at first. I wanted it to remain that way… I didn’t really want to tell him about it at first… 

Being forced to break up with him was the worst thing that ever happened… but… will I have a chance to be back together with him…? 

...I really don’t know anymore at this point…

~~~~


	2. My New Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new classmate has been transferred to my class, and a lot of girls were falling for him already-

**~At Home~**

Getting up from a sleepless night, I sat on my bed, staring at the sun that was slowly rising up. I yawned and mumbled, "...another day of school… another day of getting shoe shined…" 

I sighed and got up, walking towards my wardrobe room and opening the doors to it. It was a literal walk-in closet with all the expensive clothes hanging on the clothes racks. Taking out my school uniform, I prepared myself to take a quick shower before having breakfast with my parents. 

_My name is Shion… Park Shion._

_I am just an ordinary high school girl. Well… not so ordinary… My family background definitely is not your typical ordinary I guess. Everything is about money…_

_You may think… Hey! You are from a rich family. You can get everything you want!_

_Well… maybe it's true but I never really thought of that as a truthful statement. I am probably the minority that despised the fact that I am from a rich family…_

After a quick shower in the huge bathroom, I changed into my school uniform and went back to my room. As expected, the moment I unlocked my phone, a ton of notifications came bombarding me. 

I kept my instagram account private, only to be found in the end and now a bunch of schoolmates want to follow me on Instagram. 

Truth be told,

> Number of followers in my account? 1.  
> Number of posts? 0.   
> Number of people I'm following? 1

Not that I don't want to make friends, I am just scared of it. Don't ask me why. Or maybe I will talk about it but not now. As much as I have a lot of admirers in school, I just wish to be alone. I just want some me-time, you get what I mean?

The only person I followed is a girl who did not really care about my family background that much. She doesn't shoeshine like the others, at least. That's all it matters for me as of now. 

Her name is Youngji. I met her in my first year in High School. She was really straightforward when I first met her. 

Instead of complimenting me or whatsoever, she would tell me things like "Girl, you may be perfect in terms of looks? But dude, your academics aren't that perfect. You should work on your academics, fam." 

It was that one time she was being quite blunt about things, and many people hated her for that. However, not this one. I don't hate her. In fact, I'm thankful. 

~

Just as I was walking into the living room, my mom said, “Morning, Shion.” I sighed and said, “Morning, mom…”

> Mom: (folds her arms) | Why the long face?
> 
> Shion: ...nothing... Just... tired...

She went silent for a while and smiled, "Well, you should hurry up and eat your breakfast. Ravi is waiting for you."

I sighed and walked away. 

Taking a piece of toast, I was about to leave the mansion when my dad called out. 

_"Shion."_

I turned and my dad approached me.

> Dad: We will be heading to the Kim Residence next week so remember to come home early. Is that clear? 
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | Must I go...
> 
> Dad: (folds his arms) | Yes. Stop complaining and just come home early

I rolled my eyes and left the house.

Ravi, who is my Butler, was standing there, waiting for me near the limousine. I sighed, and Ravi chuckled, "Well, good morning, Shion." 

Ravi has been working as my butler since I was kind of young. He was only in his teens back then but he has always been taking care of me, knowing that I get frustrated easily by my parents and all. He was expected to call me Young Mistress, or something along that line, but because it made me feel a lot more uncomfortable and weirded out, I told him to call me by my first name.

> Shion: Morning, Ravi...
> 
> Ravi: Time to go to school. Get in the limousine.
> 
> Shion: Can we just… ride a normal car to school?
> 
> Ravi: (sigh) | Sorry Shion… I wish I could but you know your parents…
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | Yeah… let's go then.

~

**~ School ~**

Arriving at my school at last, it felt as though I was a celebrity. Well, who else would come to school in a limousine?

> Shion: (smiles) | Thanks again, Ravi!
> 
> Ravi: (chuckles) | Shion, I have been your butler for years. You don’t have to keep thanking me.
> 
> Shion: Nah, just take the gratitude, man.
> 
> Ravi: (chuckles) | Alright, alright.

The moment I came out, everyone greeted me with smiles plastered on their face. Well… most were clearly fake. I just waved to them awkwardly while trying to make my way to the campus.

_“Shion!”_

I turned and it was my friend, Youngji. She said, “Ah, you came just in time. I thought you were going to be late…”

> Shion: (chuckles) | Relax, Ji~ I won’t be late. Ravi drove me here after all.
> 
> Youngji: (smirks) | Ah~ Your hot butler~” 
> 
> Shion: (laughs it off) | Ji, come on. We grew up together. He is like a big bro to me.
> 
> Youngji: (giggles) | Alright, alright. Anyways, big news. We have a new classmate coming in today. 
> 
> Shion: Really? Wow, I didn’t expect you to have such information.
> 
> Youngji: I get information easily, that’s my job.
> 
> Shion: Right. So… new classmate, huh.
> 
> Youngji: (nods) | At least he wouldn’t exactly know that you are from a rich family.
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | You’re right. Let’s go before Mr Moon comes.

~

**~ Classroom ~**

The moment I entered the classroom, everyone greeted me. Some even tried to escort me to my own seat. It felt really extra but oh well, what to do if they don’t want to listen. I sat down on my seat and took out my textbooks from my bag, preparing myself for class. 

_“Alright, alright. Sit down, kids.”_

Mr. Moon Seyoon entered the class and everyone rushed back to their own seats. He started off, “Alright, as some of you might have heard. We have a new classmate who would be joining us from today onwards. Be nice to him okay?” 

He nodded towards the door and a boy entered the classroom. The girls began to sit up straight, and some began to adjust their hair or makeup. It was weird honestly. The boy faced all of us and he mumbled, "My name is Jung Taekwoon..." 

The girls cheered and clapped, while the boys only clapped, clearly a little jealous that this guy became the center of attention. I just clapped and Mr. Moon said, "Alright, Taekwoon. You shall sit next to… hm… Shion. That girl there. Long hair, big eyes, kind of short." 

My eyes sort of widened at that moment. I mean, hey, who would have thought this day would come where an extremely tall guy is going to be my tablemate for the rest of the semester? 

Although I seemed to keep telling myself that I did not really give a damn about anyone who is new or whatsoever, I couldn’t help but look at the guy who has settled down on his seat next to me. 

He is tall with flawless black hair, his shoulders are really broad like the Pacific Oceans. His body looks muscular and he looked as if he would kill anyone with his looks. Weird description? Probably. 

Aside from that, it seems that none of the girls could even take their eyes off him. Like… _stop staring- Don’t you have class?_

It was finally Science class, and I was preparing my textbooks and homework since we were all going to the science lab for class. As I was checking to make sure I brought everything along, I felt someone poking my shoulder so I turned. It was Taekwoon who was poking me, and he looked kind of flustered…? 

He mumbled, “...erm… may I know… what should I be bringing to the science lab…?” 

For some weird reason, my heart began to race at that moment. He looks intimidating, but he is actually shy!? Not to mention, his voice is high pitched- WHAT!? For a moment, I thought I lost my own voice. 

“A- Ah. Erm… You need your textbook, preferably a notebook to take down notes… and errr calculator, just in case the teacher wants us to do some calculation,” I finally spoke. 

He nodded, “Thank you…” 

He started taking out the things I listed and bit his bottom lip, “...can I just… follow you to the lab…?” 

_WHY IS MY HEART RACING-_

I stuttered, “S- Sure, I guess-” 

He followed me as I led the way to the science lab. It was an awkward silence, quiet enough to kill you. I think if we drop a pin on the floor, you can hear it drop. That's how quiet it was between us. Not wanting to be engulfed by the deafening silence, I tried to initiate a conversation. 

"So… your name is Jung Taekwoon?" I asked. 

He nodded, and I said, "My name is Shion. I guess we are tablemates for the entire school semester." 

He nodded again, and I questioned myself, _Does this guy even talk? What's with him and the silence- it's scaring me-_

All he ever did throughout our walk was just nodding, I really wondered whether he talked. I mean, he asked me what to bring for class and that was it- nothing else. Just… nod and nod and nod. 

The girls ahead of us kept looking back, eyeing at Taekwoon like it was their prey. Well, he is handsome, not gonna lie about that, _but bitch look where you are going, will ya-_

~

During science class, the teacher assigned me to partner up with Taekwoon. Can this coincidence be never-ending? First, he is my tablemate, now he is my science partner? What's next? Cooking class partner? 

_**I literally jinxed myself for that…** _

During Culinary class, the chef assigned me to be Taekwoon's partner, again. This time, things were different. Taekwoon did not even look lost throughout the class. It was as if the kitchen was his own stage. He made Rose Pasta like a pro, and many girls were mesmerized by it. Well, me too. My jaw was dropping I think- 

He poured out the pasta on a plate and even wiped the sides to make the food presentable. A guy who can cook, a guy who looks attractive, where are you gonna find another guy like that? 

I was just his assistant throughout the culinary class, not that I hate it though. He took charge of the work without me asking, and occasionally he would ask me to help get some ingredients like garlic or shrimps. I was starting to feel a little different around him. 

~

**Recess**

It was finally recess, and everyone in class started to prepare their lunchboxes or wallets immediately. Some girls dashed to Taekwoon, asking him if he would not mind having lunch with them. Somewhat I felt a sting in my heart, but I did not know why. I was not sure if I was hallucinating, but I swear Taekwoon looked at me for a split second while the girls literally dragged him along to the cafeteria, leaving me dumbfounded. 

_“Shion.”_

I turned and Youngji came to me, “Ready for lunch?” I stuttered, “H- Huh? Oh, yeah sure.” 

~

> Youngji: Sooooo~ spill the beans~

Youngji said while we were having lunch at the rooftop of the school. I acted obliviously...

> Shion: What do you mean by that? You want me to spill Hongbin?
> 
> Youngji: (laughs) | No, silly. How’s working with the new guy?
> 
> Shion: ...I guess I am okay?
> 
> Youngji: You should have seen the girls in our class. They were just glaring at you. They sure change fast when it comes to an attractive guy.
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | Ji...
> 
> Youngji: I’m sorry- I- I felt the need to say that. But seriously, for a moment they worship you, and now they see you as a rival… girls are scary-
> 
> Shion: (laugh) | Aren’t you a girl yourself?
> 
> Youngji: Bruh, I have a boyfriend. You know that. You should step up on your game too | (munches on her sandwich)
> 
> Shion: (tilts her head) | What do you mean by that?
> 
> Youngji: Taekwoon is an S class guy, top tier, probably way out of the league. I think you should try catching his heart, ya know
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | Ji… you know it is going to be impossible…
> 
> Youngji: Why not?
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | A, I’m clearly going to be set up for an arranged marriage. B, he doesn’t really talk to me. C, I am only going to cause more drama. What happened to wanting to keep a low profile?
> 
> Youngji: (pouts) | Come on, Shion. It’s your last year in High School, just make the best out of it. 
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | I will try, I guess…

~~~~ 


	3. Escape from Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to attend a dinner session with the Kim Family, Shion tries to escape from it, only to get herself in danger...

**~School~**

_“Alright, class has ended. You may be dismissed.”_

At last, it was finally the last period for class, and everyone was excited to go home. It has been a week or so since Taekwoon enrolled into my school and became my tablemate. It felt as though time was flying by slowly, but it felt rather quick, in my opinion. 

Taekwoon packed his bag and left almost immediately. I realized his blazer was on the chair and took it, running towards him in hopes that he has not left yet. 

“Hey! Wait up!” I shouted

Taekwoon turned while holding onto his bag and I showed him the blazer, “You forgot this.” 

His eyes widened a little and it went soft. He took the blazer with two hands and mumbled, “Thank you… Shion…” 

He walked away immediately, and it felt as though time had stopped around me. I could not believe my own ears but… he actually said my name? Am I dreaming? 

My thoughts were snapped by Youngji who came giving me a back hug. She said, “Ya, you are not done packing your bag. Come on, your hot butler is going to keep waiting.” My eyes widened, “Oh right-” 

**~Outside the School~**

_“Sorry to keep you waiting, Ravi!”_

I ran towards the front gate as fast as I could with my bag, and he chuckled, “Nah, I didn’t wait for too long. Hop on, the mistress and master are preparing already.” 

While Ravi was driving, I was just looking out of the window, sighing to myself.

> Ravi: What’s wrong, Shion? You have been pulling a long face for the whole time.
> 
> Shion: ...I don’t want to go for that dinner… but I can’t say no…
> 
> Ravi: Ah… Yeah… it’s hard for you to escape the fate of being in this rich family, and considering that you are the only child in this household...
> 
> Shion: This is not really fair, but there really isn’t much I can do… I... I just wish they can hear me out once... I don't want to go for that dinner :(
> 
> Ravi: Just pray that the dinner will go by quickly. Again, if you need anything, I will be in my room
> 
> Shion: Thanks Ravi… well, here goes nothing I guess…

**~My House~**

Walking back to my own room, I felt that my brain has been preoccupied with other thoughts, thoughts that were unrelated to the dinner later or who I was supposed to meet… but rather… Taekwoon… Jung Taekwoon… It’s so strange… I only met him for a week, but I could feel my brain is occupied with thoughts of him. I was not really sure what this means, since I never had this sort of feeling before… 

He seems so… sophisticated, like a mysterious character that just entered my life like that. Who thought it was a bad thing that he became my tablemate? Honestly, I was… happy about it? I was grateful and lucky, somehow, to have a tablemate like him…? He doesn’t really bother me the whole day like how my previous tablemate did, and he always has this indifferent look on his face. It was interesting, yet intriguing… 

Many girls in my class have started to develop a crush on him, well... an infatuation, I guess....? I don't even think I would have a chance to go near him and hang out. 

~

The moment I got back to my room, I laid on my bed almost immediately. I groaned, “Ah… home sweet home…” Sitting up on my bed, I looked across my room to the closet door, a note was being stuck there. 

_“Shion,_

_this is the dress you will be wearing for tonight’s dinner. Make sure you dress well!_

_From: Mom”_

At that moment, I could feel my own eyes rolling. This was definitely not the dinner I was exactly looking forward to, but I could not object to it… Sighing in defeat, I got up and took a quick shower before wearing the dress for tonight. The dress reminded me of the one from Alice In Wonderland. Once I styled my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I wondered, _is this really what I want…? Is this really what my parents want…? To meet a guy whom I have never met before and get married to him…? Seriously…?_

I was feeling frustrated, and I did not really exactly have anyone to talk to about this. I mean, I have Ravi but I feel bad that I keep ranting at him. 

Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I walked down the stairs and my mother smiled, “There you are, little princess. Alright, time to go. We are heading to Kim family’s place now~” 

Dragging my feet, I walked towards the front door and boarded the limousine. Ravi began to drive, and I was just remaining silent throughout the car ride while my parents were just bickering and talking about work. I had to plug in my earphones so that I did not have to listen to them quarreling about work. 

**~Kim Residence~**

> Mr Kim: Ah~ Mr and Mrs Park! Welcome~ And welcome to you too, Shion~ My my… you have grown to become a beautiful lady~

We arrived at the Kim residence and the son of the family smiled at me. I looked away, clearly uninterested and not looking forward to the dinner session.

> Seokjin: (smile) | Hey~ You must be Shion. My parents told me that I will be meeting my future partner, and as expected, you are as pretty as how they have described.
> 
> Shion: Thanks…

Without losing that smile on his face, he offered me to join him for tea, but I rejected him.

During the dinner session, I was just poking the meat that was on my plate. I did not have much appetite, it was really strange… Usually, when I am being presented with dishes that are my favourite, I would have an appetite. However, today my appetite was just… not there… I looked at the food, having no thoughts in my head. I literally zoned out and my mother had to pull the skirt part of my dress to get my attention back. 

“So Shion! What do you think of my son?” Mr Kim asked. 

My mother gave me eye-contact, signaling me to say something right. I lied, “Y- Your son is nice…” 

He smiled widely, “I’m glad to hear that! My son has been looking forward to meeting you!” 

Seokjin smiled shyly, “Dad…” 

Mr Kim laughed, “Oh son, you are growing up already. There’s no need to be shy.” 

I was honestly uncomfortable with this. I tried to think on the spot and said, “Excuse me, may I use the bathroom?” 

Excusing myself, I walked towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so dead on the inside and out… What am I doing to myself, forcing a smile around like I was a puppet? I had enough… I really had enough… I want out of here… Far away if possible… 

I took my purse and snuck my way out. I ran as fast as I could away from this residence after taking off my heels, and at last, I felt as though I was free. 

**~Dark Alleyway~**

It was already late, and it was getting darker and darker… I walked down an alleyway and sighed as I made my way to somewhere where I could be alone. Who thought that being all alone was a good idea… It only sparked danger…

_“Hey pretty~ Where are you going?”_

A drunkard walked towards me and I backed away quickly, “None of your business.” 

He put out his arms and said, “Hey hey… there’s no rush, sweetie… come to daddy… daddy will give you pleasure…” 

I frowned, “Ew, scram. Go away, pervert.” He hugged me almost immediately and I was struggling to free myself. 

I shouted, “Let go of me! HEY!” 

He tried to touch my butt but I felt someone gripping onto my arm firmly and pulling me back, standing in front to protect me. The guy spoke, “...Don’t touch her… fuck off before I rip out your throat…” 

The drunkard looked fearful and ran away as fast as he could, stumbling and hitting walls. The darkness was making it a little difficult for me to see who my savior was, but the scent was rather familiar. The familiar voice spoke, “...are you okay…? Did he hurt you…?” 

I looked up, realizing whose voice this belonged to. I stuttered, “...T-... Taekwoon…?” 

It was the most unexpected thing that actually happened. Taekwoon, of all people, was the one who saved me. He saw that my feet were bruised so he carried me up without any struggles. 

I nearly yelped and said, “H- Hey- Put me down.” He said, “Your feet are bleeding… Where do you live… I will bring you there…” 

I said, “N- No… P- Please.. No…” 

He sensed uneasiness when I was begging him not to bring me back to that hell. He said, “...I will take you to my place…” 

**~Taekwoon's Apartment~**

Strangely, I felt safe… I don’t know why either, but I just feel really safe when he carried me all the way to his place. It was a small apartment. There was only one room where the toilet was, other than that, everything was all in one room… His bed, a bunch of mannequins, a study desk, shelf… everything… 

He put me down on his bed and walked towards the shelf to grab the first aid kit. He mumbled, “...it’s going to sting a little…” 

I stuttered, “H- Hu-- Ouch!” 

I squirmed as he disinfected the cuts on my feet. He mumbled, “Don’t move…” I said, “H- How am I supposed to not move when this is so painful-” 

Slowly, he applied antiseptic cream on my feet and bandaged it. He mumbled, “...done…” 

I said, “...Thank you, Taekwoon…” His eyes widened a little but he tried to maintain his poker face.

> Taekwoon: ...you... you can stay here for a while...

He walked away to keep the kit, and I was just looking around his house. It was really simple, really small… It was a lot different from my own mansion, where things are all spacious and huge. He came with a cup of water and said, “...drink up…”

I took the cup with shaking hands and tried to get a sip of water, only to embarrass myself by choking on it. He went to get me a cloth and gave it to me to clean up. I looked at him, “Aren’t you going to ask me why I don’t want to go home?” 

He was being silent, just looking at me while his arms were folded across his chest. It was the silence that can kill- I was suddenly scared. He mumbled, “...it’s your personal business… I shouldn’t interfere…” 

I went speechless at that moment. I mean… he isn’t wrong… He said, “...you have your reason to run away from home… I have no right to question…” 

He walked away and went to his study desk, picking up a sharp pencil and began to draw. I looked down on my thighs where I was holding my cup, and I began to do a bit of self-reflection… Honestly, I could not believe that I actually ran away from that dinner… I know it was wrong, but I felt as if I made the right decision… 

I was curious about what he was drawing, but at the same time… I was kind of scared to ask… I was a little upset that he refused to speak a lot… I felt like I was the talkative one, and probably only caused noise pollution. Nonetheless, I got to sit and watch him draw, right before my eyes. My phone began to vibrate and I panicked for a moment. I looked at the Caller ID, and it was my mother. I did not know what to do, and in a state of panic, I threw my phone on the bed and covered my ears while looking down onto the ground. 

A pair of feet appeared before me and I looked up. He mumbled, “...switch off your phone… your parents won’t be able to call by then…” I nodded and switched it off. He said, “...you should sleep…” 

He picked me up and made me lie down on the bed, and he covered me with a blanket. He switched off the lights and walked towards his study desk again, silently drawing. I looked at his side profile and began to admire his looks, slowly drifting to sleep. 

~~~~


	4. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from the Dinner has gotten Shion into not just trouble, but a stir of rumors 0_0

**~ Taekwoon's Apartment ~**

_“...hey…”_

I was being woken up by the soft voice of Taekwoon and I realized he was just standing there, looking down at me. My eyes widened in surprise and I got up almost immediately. He said, “...eat your breakfast…” 

He made sandwiches for breakfast surprisingly, and I nodded hesitantly. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he handed me the plate of sandwich he made by himself before walking away to pack his school bag. The realization hit me hard when I just remembered that all my school stuff is at home. I cursed at myself, “Ah fuck… I totally forgot about it…”

> Taekwoon: ...you can use my textbooks...
> 
> Shion: (confused) | H- Huh?
> 
> Taekwoon: ...

He bit his bottom lip and just walked away to the bathroom, coming back with another set of his uniform. He mumbled, “...you can wear my uniform first… it’s a little big though…”

For some reason, my cheeks were burning and I did not understand why. Taekwoon was just being nice, but… why is my heart racing…

He mumbled, “...there’s a spare towel in the bathroom… you can use it while you take a shower…” I mumbled, “T… Thanks…” 

I felt a little uneasy. I did not understand why he was being nice even though we only met for a day. Was he being nice just because I am from a rich family or something? Just like how the others treated me…? 

Changing into the large uniform, I looked at myself in the mirror and mumbled, “...holy fuck how tall is he-” 

The pants were literally way too long for me, I had to pull it all the way up to my chest area and tightened it with a belt. I facepalmed and mumbled, “This looks ridiculous… but… I have no choice…” I combed my hair and tied it up, walking out of the bathroom, looking as though I am a dwarf. He was already changed into his uniform. How is it that he looked perfectly fine in his uniform while I looked as if I dug out my father’s clothes to wear? 

I had to wear the flats I used for yesterday’s dinner as my current school shoes, and I just looked like a clown when I walked down the streets with Taekwoon. 

It was strangely okay though. It was actually my first time walking to school. The air was refreshing, passing by crowded places… something an average high schooler would have experienced. During the course of walking from his place to school, I felt like I was seeing the world from a different angle. Rather than viewing it from a rich’s view, I am now viewing it from an average human’s view. I began to wonder what I had missed out on in life. 

**~ School ~**

Finally, we reached the school gate, but the only thing I saw was everyone staring at me because of how I was dressed. Some girls began to gossip since I came together with Taekwoon, and people were spreading rumors that I slept with him at his place. He did not really care, and just walked while dragging the sleeve of the uniform I was wearing.

> Girl A: Hey… why is Shion wearing a guy’s uniform…
> 
> Girl B: Do you think she lost it to the new guy…?
> 
> Boy A: No way! He just joined this school yesterday- and he already slept with her? What?
> 
> Boy B: Noooo my goddess T^T

Rumors were flying everywhere, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about it. I went to sit down with Taekwoon and everyone was just looking at us. I was impressed and upset at the fact that Taekwoon could just give no damn about what others were thinking, while here I was, feeling uneasy with all the eyes looking at me. Mr. Moon came in and he was surprised that I was wearing an oversized uniform. He asked, “Shion, may I speak to you privately?”

Mr. Moon called me up to the rooftop and he asked, “Your parents called last night. Where did you go?” 

I bit my bottom lip and struggled to look for an answer. 

He folded his arms, “Your parents were worried about you. They said you didn’t pick up their phone calls at all and you just suddenly disappeared yesterday.”

> Shion: Mr. Moon… it’s not what it seems like to you. I have my reasons for running away from home… or more like… I have my reason… but I don’t think it may sound valid to you. You don’t know what it feels like to be born in a rich family… High Expectations, expected to be good at everything… expected to be treated like royalty… so many things… I got tired of my family’s bullshit… so I ran away from home…
> 
> Mr. Moon: (folds his arms) | But running away will only make both of your parents worried. I don’t want to get fired because I am not able to make sure a student goes back home on time and stuff
> 
> Shion: ...like I said, my life is different, you won’t understand… I… I don’t think I want to go back there… because I am forced to marry someone I have 0 feelings for…

I walked away and went back to the classroom. Taekwoon looked concerned while everyone else was just giving me the look of disgust. A pretty goose becoming an ugly duckling, something like that to describe the scenario.

I went back to my seat silently and just laid on the table. Taekwoon could only watch as I felt shitty about myself.

> Taekwoon: (mumble) | Don't you dare feel bad about yourself…"
> 
> Shion: Huh…?
> 
> Taekwoon: You didn't do anything wrong… so you can stop feeling crap about yourself...

Somehow, that made me feel slightly reassured. During recess, Taekwoon never really left my side. It was as if he became my bodyguard for the day, 'protecting' me from all the glares and whatnot. He brought me up to the rooftop and said, "You can just eat here… no one will be watching you…"

I mumbled, "Thank you, Taekwoon…" 

~Taekwoon's POV~

It felt like I was watching over a kid who has been bullied… She's short, but… I honestly felt she is special… sure… she may be from a rich family… but it was like a curse to her. Her fate was already sealed since the beginning and there was no way out for her… 

I overheard her conversation with Mr. Moon at the rooftop, to be honest, and I started to slowly understand why she chose to run away from home, run away from the reality that was already set the moment she was born. 

> Park Shion… the only girl who is not afraid of me… Many people thought I was scary… thought that I was cold and antisocial… but Shion… She still tried to initiate a conversation on the first day we met. It was not that I did not want to talk to her… I did not know how to respond… The last time I actually talked to a girl was years ago… though I wished I never needed to remember what happened…
> 
> The pain of losing your love partner… it was unbearable… painful… depressing… Because of what happened in the past, I didn't really want to talk to anyone anymore, fearing that my heart would be broken again and making myself look more vulnerable if I were to open up… 

That night when I saved her, I saw fear in her eyes, the sort of fear where you don't know what was going to happen to you if no one came to save you on time. She was shivering the whole time when I carried her to my place. 

I did not really know what to do, I was honestly panicking inside as well. She tried to look strong in front of me, but her eyes told me otherwise. Her eyes were telling me how scared she was, and how lost she felt… though she didn't tell me anything, I could somehow tell she was suffering. 

~

When she was done eating, I accompanied her back to class. Her friend ran to her and asked, “Shion! Where have you been?” She stuttered, “I- I was at the rooftop having lunch…” 

> Youngji: Are you okay? The whole school is going nuts because they think you slept over at Taekwoon’s- oh he’s here…

I can’t believe she didn’t realize I was standing here all this time… I said, “...She slept over at my house, but that was it… nothing happened… I slept on my study desk -_-” 

“Oh-” Youngji was surprised that I spoke more than I usually did. 

Shion said, “Ji… I will be fine… don’t worry about me…” 

She walked back into the classroom and I followed along. 

> Taekwoon...are you sure you are going to be okay…
> 
> Shion: (mumbles) | ...I have to go back home later… before they do something unimaginable…

After school, Shion looked at me and said, “Hey Taekwoon… thank you so much for today… I- I will wash this uniform up and return it to you... “ 

When she was about to leave, I called out, “Shion.” 

She turned, “Hm?” 

I mumbled, “give me your phone…” 

She was confused but she gave me her phone anyway. I typed something and said, “If you need help… you can call me…” 

She smiled, “T- Thanks… Erm… see you tomorrow then, Taekwoon…" 

~ Shion's POV ~

**~ Outside the School ~**

I ran off to the front gate and Ravi was there, waiting for me. He looked really concerned, "Shion. Where have you been?" 

I mumbled, "...Sorry, Ravi…"

He said, "Get in the car. I guess we can talk while I drive you back to the mansion." I nodded and boarded the limousine. **~ In the Limousine ~** He began to drive me back and I tried to explain myself, "I… I escaped from dinner last night…" 

> Ravi: (eyes widened) | Huh? Did you leave just like that?
> 
> Shion: (nodded) | Mhm… I didn't mean to worry you, Ravi… it's just… I really didn't want to go for that dinner session… I tried to tell them but they just shut me up and tell me to get prepared for it.
> 
> Ravi: (sigh) | As much as I admire your bravery to escape dinner, I can't risk letting you run off like that, Shion… you know your parents. They basically treat you like a diamond
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | I'm sorry...
> 
> Ravi: (chuckle) | Hey... It's okay, Shion. You don't have to apologize
> 
> Shion: B- But... I caused you to be worried about my well-being... 
> 
> Ravi: Speaking of which... erm... what are you wearing???
> 
> Shion: Huh? | (looks down to look at her outfit) | Ah... this is my classmate's uniform... 
> 
> Ravi: Classmate? Seems like you have a story to tell me now, Shion. | (chuckles) 
> 
> Shion: H- Hey-
> 
> Ravi: So, where were you last night? 
> 
> Shion: (blushing) | My classmate's house...
> 
> Ravi: How is he like? 
> 
> Shion: Well... many people found him scary at first since he had that killer eyes which can kill anyone... but... he is actually a nice person... it's just that he is not really good at expressing himself. 
> 
> Ravi: (smiles) | I guess I can rest assured that this guy took good care of you last night? 
> 
> Shion: M- Mhm... 
> 
> Ravi: I'm glad you aren't hurt though. So, is he handsome? 
> 
> Shion: (flustered) | Ravi...
> 
> Ravi: Hey, I just got to confirm, ya know. 
> 
> Shion: Well... he is good-looking... really tall... his shoulders are broad... he can cook... 
> 
> Ravi: (smirks) | Sounds like you have a crush on him though.
> 
> Shion: (flustered again) | N- No! 
> 
> Ravi: Come on, Shion. You can't deny that. But hey, I'm supportive if you want to be with that guy though. 
> 
> Shion: ...I do hope I have a chance to be with him...

**~ My House ~**

I got off the limousine and entered the mansion in Taekwoon's uniform that looked really huge on me. The maids were gathered to greet me, and all of them shared the same look, shocked. I mumbled, "You guys can just get back to your work…"

I walked to my dad's study room and knocked on the door. As I entered, my dad came straight to me and slapped my face. I did not retaliate or anything, just standing there, knowing that he was going to give me a long lecture in which I have no interest in. 

> Dad: What do you think you were doing last night? Huh? You just left and we thought something bad happened!
> 
> Shion: (mumbles) | Does it even matter to you…
> 
> Dad: (arms folded) | Excuse me?
> 
> Shion: It’s not like you care about my thoughts… You only see your thoughts as superior… This is not what I want, but you are still forcing me to go for some dinner session with a man I don’t even care about…
> 
> Dad: Come on, Shion... Seokjin's a great guy! You just need some time to adjust and understand him better!
> 
> Shion: (glare) | No.
> 
> Mom: (arms folded) | Shion, you need to understand where you are standing… you are not like any average teenager, okay?

My tears were boiling out and I said, “It’s not like I asked for this…”

> Dad: You are grounded. Stay at home. I will speak to your teacher about this. You are not to go anywhere beyond this mansion for 2 months. It’s for your own good.
> 
> Shion: (exclaiming) | Really? Grounding me!?
> 
> Dad: What else? Since you don’t want to listen to your parents, this is what you get.

Letting out tears of frustration, I yelled, **“Fine! Whatever! Do whatever you fucking want then!”**

I stomped away and entered my room, crying out to myself. At that moment, it felt like my mind was occupied with things other than what was happening here at home. Taekwoon surfaced to my head and I looked at my phone. My hands were shaking and my tears were making my vision blurry.

_Should I call him… should I…_

Taking a deep breath, I tapped on the number and placed the phone near my ear. 

_“Hello?”_

I wanted to respond but it was as if my emotions were controlling me. Nothing came out of my mouth, only sobs and pants could be heard. Taekwoon asked, “...Shion? Is that you…?” 

“T… Taekwoon…” Finally, a word came out of my mouth, and it was to say his name. He asked, “Did something happen…? Why are you crying…?” 

~ Taekwoon's POV ~

I was busy designing clothes when my phone rang. It was an unknown number, and it sparked a bit of curiosity for me. As I answered the call, it was only silence from the other side of the call. Then, I heard a girl sobbing in the phone call, and I figured that it was Shion… 

“Shion… is that you?” I asked. She mumbled, and called for me, “T… Taekwoon…” 

Somehow, my thoughts were racing as I did not really know what to do. I tried to stay calm, but clearly, my body could not stay still. I began pacing around the room and asked, “Did something happen…? Why are you crying…?” 

She mumbled, “...my parents banned me from going anywhere…” My eyes widened, “What?” She sobbed, “I tried to tell them… b- but… they just keep saying it’s for my own good…” 

I took my jacket, preparing to leave. I asked, “Where do you live?” 

She stuttered, “H… Huh…?” I said, “Where do you live? I’m coming over right now.” 

She told me the address to her place, and I was writing it down on a piece of paper. I said, “Wait for me… I’m coming over right now…” 

When I hung up the call, I ran out of the house and made a dash to her place.

At the spur moment, I did not know why I was panicking… I did not understand why I was feeling this way when Shion called and she was crying over the phone. I actually swore to myself not to get close to anyone, but Shion was like a magnet… attracting me towards her. The more I tried to stay away from her, the more I felt attracted towards her…

_However… the more I feel attracted, the more I feel scared of myself..._

~ Shion's POV ~

I have been hugging onto my legs, literally just numb from emotions. I did not know what to do, and I was really frustrated with how I was being treated around the house. I could not believe my parents would just ban me from going anywhere like that. It was like they have taken full control of my own life… 

My phone rang and I picked it up, “...h- hello…” 

“I’m outside your mansion. Is the lacey curtains your room…?” Taekwoon asked. I got up from the floor, feeling weak while walking towards the window. Taekwoon was standing there, panting. My eyes widened once again, though it was a little difficult since my eyebags were getting all puffed up. I opened the window and walked towards the balcony. I could not believe it, he actually really came. 

He was stunned for a moment because my eyes were red from all the crying. I smiled sadly, “...you really came…” He said, “I did say I would come to you if you ever need help.” 

I was still wearing his uniform since I felt that it was the only thing that could make me feel safe. He wanted to climb over but I stopped him, “N- No. Taekwoon… Y- You will only get caught if you do that… the security system here can be massive…” 

> Taekwoon: But… I feel responsible for this to happen.
> 
> Shion: (shakes her head) | it’s not your fault, Taekwoon… don’t say that…”
> 
> Taekwoon: ...is there anything I can do to cheer you up…?
> 
> Shion: ...it’s okay… you don’t have to do anything… just you being here is already good enough…
> 
> Taekwoon: I’m glad they didn’t hurt you physically though… But… you are already 18, I really don’t get why your parents are treating you like you’re 8…
> 
> Shion: (sigh) | What to do… I am from a rich family… anything matters to them… B- But... | (takes a deep breath) | I feel slightly safer strangely… when I wear your uniform…
> 
> Taekwoon: ...if you like it, you can keep it… you don’t have to return it to me… As long as it can make you feel better or safe…
> 
> Shion: ...Thank you, Taekwoon… Thank you for everything…
> 
> Taekwoon: You’re welcome.
> 
> Shion: Y- You don’t have to keep standing there though…

He stared at me for a moment and responded, “I want to make sure you are safe, that’s why I came here... If you want to have someone to talk to, you can feel free to give me a call, okay? Don’t keep it to yourself.” 

It was odd that he showed so much care and concern for me, but at the same time, it really warmed my heart. He was the only person who ever came all the way to my mansion when I needed someone to be by my side. 

Many guys wanted my phone number, but I think Taekwoon is the only one who has it. It didn’t really matter a lot to me but Taekwoon being here despite how far he lived, it just makes me feel reassured that he did not care about my identity and all… And that I can trust him…

~~~~


End file.
